1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for coding a digital component video signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the CCIR601 standard coding scheme (4:2:2), out of a total bandwidth of 13.5 MHz, the frequency band 6.75 MHz is allotted to the luminance component and the remaining frequency band 3.375 MHz is allotted to each of the chrominance components. In order to reduce the total bandwidth to half, it was proposed to halve the allotted bandwidths to the luminance component and chrominance components. Although the chrominance component thus reduced in bandwidth can still provide adequate quality, the luminance component suffers due to the reduced bandwidth having the minimum frequency 3.375 MHz. To achieve quality reproduction, a maximum frequency of at least 5 MHz is needed.